1. Field of Art
The present invention relates to a door supporting device, in particular a door supporting device having alignment adjuster means.
2. Background Art
Various types of door supporting devices are conventionally known for supporting a door in a corresponding door frame defining a doorway. Some of them attaches a door in a door frame by suspending the door from above. Such door supporting devices are often used for installing so called a xe2x80x9cswing doorxe2x80x9d having a door closer in its upper portion. For adjusting alignment of the door with respect to the frame, an adjuster mechanism is usually provided in the door closer on the door side, rather than in the door supporting device, for spatial or operational reasons.
The recent trend is that the door closer is partially or entirely embedded in a door for improving aesthetic appearance of the door. However, in this case also, external access to the adjuster mechanism provided in the embedded closer must be allowed for carrying out necessary adjustment of alignment of the door. For this purpose, access windows are often provided by cutting out a portion of decorative laminates on the door.
Formation of such access windows in decorative laminates on the surface of the door, even if partially, will result in patched door surfaces, which impairs aesthetic appearance of the door.
On the other hand, addition of the adjuster mechanism to the door closer, which originally has a complex structure itself, adds further complexity to the structure of the closer, and thus undesirably increases its manufacturing cost.
The conventional adjuster mechanism also has a problem in that, due to its complicated working mechanism, precise adjustment with this mechanism may be carried out only by a skilled operator. Thus a user tends to leave alignment troubles caused by long-standing use of the door, even if occurred.
The present invention aims to solve the above problems. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a door supporting device which does not impair aesthetic appearance of a door, and which enables anyone to readily adjust alignment of a door with respect to the corresponding door frame.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a door supporting device having a simple structure which may be manufactured without significant increase in its manufacturing steps.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a door supporting device which provides improved precision in adjusting door alignment.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a door supporting device which extends the degree of freedom in adjustment of the door alignment.
According to the present invention, there is provided a door supporting device for supporting a door in a door frame comprising an upper unit, said upper unit further comprising:
a frame attachment member to be fixed to a header of a door frame;
a frame-side connector member rotatably connected to said frame attachment member, said frame-side connector member having an adjuster aperture;
a door-side connector member connected to a rotation shaft extending from an upper surface of said door and detachably connected to said frame-side connector member; and
an eccentric bolt connected to said frame attachment member through said adjuster aperture in the frame-side connector member, said eccentric bolt being exposed from said adjuster aperture with at least a portion of said eccentric bolt being in contact with periphery of the adjuster aperture;
wherein rotation of said eccentric bolt makes said frame-side connector member to rotate to adjust alignment of the door with respect to the door frame in a direction of depth of said door.